


Eloi

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Spike's waited years for Buffy to tell him she loves him. How long will he wait for her to tell him again?





	Eloi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

"Spike, Spike, I love you," Buffy spoke softly, her palm cradling the side of his face, her thumb brushing away the tears streaming over the sharp jut of his cheekbone,"I need you to believe me, I love you. I love you!"

"I believe you, I love you too Buffy. Buffy!!" It was over. She'd managed to save this cursed world one final time. He watched, horrified and helpless, as she paid the ultimate price. If he could only have predicted this ugly turn of events perhaps there could have been a way to save her from sacrificing herself. It should have been him instead.

He held her cold hand to his face, it was hard and unyielding, offering no comfort. He wept, and then he screamed. He tried to worm away from the gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"It's over, Spike. There was no other way," Giles tried to console the vampire.

"It's not! It can't be! You heard what she said!"

"I know, mate, Buffy loved you."

"Loves! Loves me, not past tense. We can't go through this again Rupert! I can't mourn her a second time."

"Spike, we must band together, it's what Buffy would have wanted." Spike tore himself away from her lifeless body, trying desperately to get himself under control. The Watcher grabbed him and held him tight, letting the vampire break apart. The others had come now - Xander, Willow, Anya and Dawn. Their eyes were fixed upon the scene before them. Giles holding a battle worn and broken Spike, and the Slayer next to them, her hand outstretched and her eyes fixed upon the man she loved. Petrified. Turned to stone while the world she died a third time to save got another chance.

 

late 2003...

"Red's sure she can do it this time, just needs this Isis effigy and we're all set. The Watcher's off to Egypt tomorrow to get it! We'll be back in business by next week. Bloody fantastic! You n' me are going on a trip. Somewhere tropical I'm thinking, Cancun maybe. You can spend all day in the sun getting warm and golden. We'll swim in the Caribbean at night, make love on the beach. You'll see, won't be long now." He brushed his lips over her's. She was colder than him now."I love you, pet. Stay strong, keep faith."

 

2004...

"Willow and Giles left today. They wanted to come say goodbye, just couldn't you know? They think it's like visiting your grave, but it's not. You're not dead, just trapped. It's alright I suppose, it's bloody hard for them. Wills beats herself up something fierce over not being able to get you back. I think she'll be better off in England, with her coven.

I know the lil' bit's been coming around here lately during the day. It's because of David. Nice kid. We had a talk, Dawn and I, earlier today...about sex. Have you any idea how bloody embarrassing it is for a vampire to talk to a teenage girl about relationships?! I think she needs a woman to talk to, but I did alright. She and I have been alot closer since I moved into the house. I sleep in your bed. She even calls me dad sometimes, just to tease. I rather like it. I like being part of your family. Funny enough, that includes Harris now too. He's an alright bloke once he stops being an ass."

 

late 2004...

"I'm surprised you finally came, didn't think you ever bloody would!" Spike said bitterly,"It's been over a year!"

"Spike, let's not do this - I came to see her, not you," Angel retorted with the same acid tone.

"She loves me you know, those were her final words. It's me she loves."

"Whatever, Spike..."

 

2008...

"So, what you think? Not too much I hope?" He gave a turn in front of her, showing off the tuxedo,"Not exactly me, that's for sure, but it's what our nibblet wanted, so I'm happy to oblige. She's asked me to walk her down the aisle...not Giles, not Xander, me. You'd be so proud of her Buffy. David, he's a good man. I know he'll make her happy. Best I be off, ceremony's in a hour. They're having it at night just so I could be there."

 

2009...

"Stupid bloody fucking wankers! Who the hell do they think they are?! Should've torn their heads off for touching you! Would have done it too if it weren't for the damned chip." He continued to scrub her left leg with the soapy rag, trying to get the red spray paint off,"Scared the shite outta them though, showed 'em the fangs. No one hurts my girl."

 

late 2009...

He had the tiny squirming bundle nestled under his old black duster. He'd taken to wearing it again. They'd come across it when they were cleaning out the bedroom. It smelled richly of her, she'd been wearing it in private. It took him years to get comfortable with it again, but it was a part of them both. The baby cooed and snuggled up close, these two had a special bond.

"Look, Buffy love, look who I've brought to see you. Isn't she lovely? She's my tiniest bit, but little love. Her name's Joyce, after your mum. Dawn and David said it was alright if we came alone, they trust me, letting the three of us have this time together. Every time I hold her I imagine she's ours.

It's funny really, babies coming to us on all fronts. Xander and Cindy are due any day now. Anya's just announced her and Rupes' third is on the way. I'm so lucky to have all these people to love. Even Willow's back in the game - a single mum called Vivian, she has a little boy, Eric, just two. Cute lil' mite, they came to visit last month, he likes it when I show off the lumpies.

It's not always this good though, pet. The Slayer's died, Faith. Pack of Fyarls took her out somewhere in Arizona. Same day our Joyce was born a new girl was called. Don't know who, but I expect she'll come to the Hellmouth soon enough. I'll take good care of her, promise. I'll watch her back."

 

2033...

"Please...please try Buffy," Spike begged. He'd been crying since he'd arrived, just after sunset. The alcohol in his system hadn't helped matters. His face still fit perfectly into her suspended hand,"Are you even bloody in there?! Or have I been pouring my heart out every night to a hunk of marble?! Did you ever really love me or was it a sick joke? To torment me all these years? Get me to stay here, with you, all alone, FOREVER?! I could have any woman I want you know?! It's not like I don't get offers. I haven't been touched in over 30 years - I barely feel like a man anymore. I'm faithful to a fucking statue!" He fell to his knees at her feet,"I'm so lonely...I miss you so much."

 

2039...

"I know it's not the same," he whispered in her ear,"I know it's strange and I probably shouldn't, but I just need to pretend sometimes. I hope you don't mind. I still love you, love you with all my heart and soul...love you forever and ever." He kissed her neck, pressed his lips hard to the stone until he'd bruised them. He then travelled down to her chest, the returned to her face. His hands roamed over her back, down her thighs as he moved himself against her.

 

2056...

"Buffy," the sixteen year old gasped,"Buffy Summers, wow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, ducks," Spike replied with a chuckle.

"I thought she'd be taller."

"She's perfect just as she is."

"This is so amazing, the history right before my eyes. I mean, I've read all the chronicles you and Mr. Giles wrote, but there's just nothing compared with really seeing her."

"Come on, Slayer, we've got your first patrol tonight."

"Are you sure I'm ready, sir?"

"Would you cut it with the bloody sir stuff, Colleen! It's Spike....or William if you're pissed off at me. I may work for the Council but I'm not one of them. Yeah, you're ready."

 

2070...

"They still come, the Slayers, girl after girl. Now that the house is built they have somewhere safe to stay. The Council's made it a mandatory pilgrimage. They stand in awe of the mighty Buffy Summers. You're still just my girl."

 

2075...

He approached at a stagnant pace, clutching possessively to the urn. His jaw was set firm, he had to find the courage to see this through - for both his girls."She asked me to do this, just a few days ago, the day she died. We were all there with her, Joyce and her William and Buffy, and their children, four generations." He opened the urn and brought it to the statue's hand, letting the ashes touch the still marble before he emptied them at her feet.

"Dawn was the last. Sure, there are the children - Giles', Harris', Rosenbergs and Summers all over the world, but the lil' bit was the last of us. I haven't been able to cry yet, but....but I think I can now that I'm with you....I don't want to be alone, but they're all gone..."

 

2082...

"I'm sorry for missing these past four nights, but sometimes it's not safe. Even for vampires. Next no one left in California, along the whole coast, really. Everyone's moved inland, mostly to the Midwest, or up close to Canada where the water's fresher. The bombs are the least of our worries now, andI miss the stars. The ash'll clear eventually. Who needs the bloody Hellmouth when you've got germs and viruses? It's all high tech, push of a button and a billion died in their sleep from a microbe you can't even perceive. I never thought I'd see another war."

 

2124...

He strummed the last chord of this night's song and set the acoustic guitar aside,"I'm pretty damn good, aren't I, pet? Didn't know I had the music in me until I had to look for something to keep me going during W.W. number three. The world's doing so much better now, sweetheart, it's beautiful and clean again, California especially. The cities aren't even remembered, not by me at any rate. It's all this beautiful landscape. The people haven't come back yet, I hope they never do. The Council was here though, last month, we think the Hellmouth has closed permanently. There's still a Slayer, bird named Lori, nineteen, Australian. Wicked cool, slick fighting machine, passionate - she reminds me of you. She talked my ear off the first time we met. You're her idol."

 

2142...

There was alot of blood, he's lost so much he was shocked he could still crawl, but he had to reach her. He wanted his final moments to be with her. He wanted his ashes to lay with Dawn's. He propped himself up against her leg, holding his hands over the deep gashes in his gut."I'm sorry, love, that I couldn't stop her. She surprised me just like she did Angel. I'm so sorry, but he's gone. Dust. He always underestimated Dru. After all this time I don't know what set her off. She'll never harm another soul. I killed her, but not after she did her damage.

Sun's nearly up. I don't want to die, but there isn't time to make it to the house. I'm ready though, to rest, it's just time, Buffy. I'm not needed anymore. Understand, please, I am not leaving you by choice. I'd pray for a bloody miracle so we could stay together, but I learned a long time ago that God doesn't to listen to my prayers. Your William still loves you, I've never stopped. Remember me, remember the one who stayed...please forgive me now for leaving."

 

A few hours later...

He opened his eyes, then blinked rapidly as he tried to adjust to the dim candle light that bathed his bedroom coupled with the rim of sunlight that illuminated the drawn curtains. He was reclined on an array of pillows, his stomach wounds cleaned, sewn and wrapped. There were extra blankets over him and around his shoulders. There was the sound of movement outside and he was panicked."Who...who's there!?" he called out. She opened the door and walked in carrying a tray with a cups and a pot of freshly brewed tea. He yelped as if he'd been stabbed with an electric cattle prod. She put the tray on the floor and rushed to him.

"Sorry...sorry..." she cajoled, climbing on to the bed,"Don't be scared of me."

"Buffy? Buffy...my girl..." He reached out to touch her to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Her hands quickly closed around his and brought it to her heart.

"I'm alive, I'm here." He began to cry, there were too many emotions to contain them, so he let them gush forth with voice and tears.

"Buffy....am I dead?" She shook her head.

"But you almost were. Suddenly there's a very sick vampire at my feet, a rising sun and a nice welcoming house a hundred feet away. Scooped you up, well kinda dragged, you can guess the rest. This is your house?" He nodded,"My house too?"

"I think I must be dead."

"Maybe you are, maybe you've come to wherever I've been. Does it really matter? We're together." His hand moved from her heart to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her to him. The fire of the kiss was immediate, tongues curling around each other at a fever pitch of lust and longing. He broke from her with a sob, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug, relaxing against him, kissing his neck and ear."I remember, I hung on every word you said, every time you touched me. I don't know where I was, but I remember your voice, your love. You kept me anchored, you kept me alive. You gave me hope. "

"I couldn't leave. Everyone told me to leave, told me you were gone and never coming back. But you'd told me loved me, so I stayed."

"I do love you. I love you, Spike."

"It's just us you know, only you and me...there isn't much more left anywhere around here. People still come sometimes, but not for months at a time. I can't offer you much, not a real life...but all I have is yours."

"You're threatening to get very Danielle Steele on me, with the romantic notions, babe. I just want you."

"I....I've kept your things. They're preserved, technology n' all that...I have the things from your house...that Mr. Gordo you love...and..." She silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away he stared at her in awe.

"I am dead."

"Undead, sweety, there's a difference."

"You should know, I've gone a bit peculiar. I've been alone for very many years."

"Peculiar how?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know what's on the hardrive of my computer." She laughed, her glorious, infectious laugh that made him want to cry all the more. He was trembling then, making jokes wasn't going alleviate the tension. For 139 years he begged for this moment, but now that it was here, after all he'd been through, he didn't have a clue as to what to do next.

Hours later, mid-afternoon, he was still laying in the same spot, but now the bed was warm. Buffy had her head on his chest and every five seconds the cool wind of her breath as she slept would rush over his skin. He stroked her naked back and listening to every sound she made, inhaled her every scent, tasted her on the air. He wanted to call up Giles and tell him the news, but the old man had been gone for fifty years or more now. He wanted to take them back in time and share her with those that loved her. He was scared to have her all to himself. The love of his life lay naked in his bed, and he wanted her. Her hand was on his thigh, dangerously close to the soft length of flesh that hadn't had her touch in over a century. He wanted to stretch himself inside her body's fire, make the years of solitude evaporate, but he wasn't sure he knew how anymore.

He'd become something. Not a vampire, not a man. Witness to the ravages of time, war and resurrection and rejuvenation. He was the fallen tree in the forest that no one had heard. Buffy yawned and stretched, sliding down next to his body, hiding her face at his ribs, her legs tangling in the sheets. He rose from the bed and away from her.

He found his wounds had healed, perhaps she had the powers to see it done, perhaps she'd wrought miracles with her mere touch. It was how it was on his heart. He cleaned himself, went through his routine, but coming back into the bedroom for clothes he was met by her sitting upright, hands folded in her lap, breasts exposed and smooth as cream.

"Would it have been better for you if I'd stayed a statue?" she asked in a frightened voice,"Am I wrecking your life by being changed back?"

"If you go away again, I'm going to end my life," he stated as a matter of fact,"I was ready to die last night."

"I was ready to come alive. There's a reason, there must be."

"A new evil coming?"

"I don't know, I hope not. Our friends and family are all dead and dust. We're like Adam and Eve."

"Not quite, love."

"But I'm not going anywhere, I don't know what you think I need, but it's not anything outside this house, this room. I know this first while is going to be difficult, we need to adjust. Do you want me to go away, until you're ready?" He closed his eyes, feeling every bit the fool. How could he let her go on thinking this wasn't the happiest, most terrifyingly glorious day of his entire existence? He strode over to the bed and climbed on. He pulled the sheet away and uncrossed her legs for her, opening her to him. He pushed her shoulders back to the mattress and covered her body with his.

 

Sometime close to midnight...

"I don't understand, Spike," Buffy whimpered, holding securely to him, her arms locked around his waist, scared to let go. He massaged the tense knots that had formed in her shoulders. The night air was cold and the robes they'd dressed in were proving increasingly insufficient the longer they stayed. Yet, they were unable to tear themselves away.

"Neither do I, love. I haven't a bloody clue." One arm went around her back, drawing her closer into his protective embrace.

"I walked away, I picked you up and brought you to the house. I took care of your wounds. We spent the day asleep. We made love this afternoon. How could that have happened if it's still here?"

"I can't explain it...we're together, so this shouldn't be...as for the other..."

"I can't deal with this right now. I want to go back inside, please."

"'Course, my heart, we'll go inside now...tomorrow we can..."

"No."

"No?"

"Leave them alone, let them have their peace."

"As you wish." He bent down and scooped her off her feet, cradling her close and walking them back to their home. Neither looked behind at the statue of the once Slayer, nor the second figure who's face she held in the palm of her hand.


End file.
